bathroom break, akatsuki style
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: the title says it all


**Hello peoplezzz, what's up? Hey another oneshot, I know I'm not that good at oneshots…okay I stink but review this one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, fishimoto-sama does though *hint hint***

**So this chapter is super OOC but it's good…I guess**

**Rating: not for kids, you are warned. P.s, no lemon **

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Bathroom break, akatsuki style**

It was quiet at the Akatsuki hideout. The only sounds being the birds chirping and that of humming.

Konan hummed to herself as she prepared lunch for the rest of the Akatsuki. Though they were on a mission, they were due to be back any second to wreak havoc on the currently peaceful Akatsuki base.

Konan smiled.

Sometimes, the Akatsuki weren't as evil and bloodthirsty and evil as people often assumed.

Sometimes, they were just life every other normal family. Well, sort of

Suddenly, the door swung open as a blue skinned man dashed to the bathroom as if his life depended on it.

'Speak of the devil' konan thought.

A few seconds later, a panting Deidara shot through the door and high tailed it to the bathroom.

"Kisame un!" he yelled and banged on the locked bathroom door.

"Get your ass out of the bathroom un!" he yelled again.

Kisame chuckled.

"Not my fault you're so slow. Aaaaah, it feels so good to soak in the water." Kisame said just to spite him.

"Kisame, your baths take forever un! If you want to soak in the water I can get you a fish tank, now get out. I gotta take a piss un!" Deidara yelled, still banging on the door.

"Let me think about it…no!"

"Kisame, if you don't get outta there right now, I'm gonna poison the fish pond un!" Deidara yelled. That alone was enough to get Kisame running

"No! My babies!" he dashed out of the bathroom screaming before scowling at the blonde who simply smirked and ran inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Kisame have you seen pe…" konan began before her eyes widened and her mouth went slack. What konan noticed that Kisame didn't was that he had run out of the bathroom as butt naked as the day her was brought into the world.

Blue cock and balls lying limp on his crotch, his firm ass exposed to the world (**A/N eww, you perverts are staining my carpet with your blood, go nosebleed elsewhere shoo!**)

Kisame cluelessly stared at her, completely oblivious to what was wrong with her.

Konan feebly pointed at his crotch before her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.

Kisame took a look at his state of dress, or undress rather and his eyes widened.

'oh shit' he thought and high tailed it to his bedroom while trying to cover up his family jewels but doing a terribly bad job of it as they dangled loosely as he ran. That was before he bumped into a certain redhead and fell on his ass.

He looked up and saw the rest of the Akatsuki looking down at him shell shocked.

"what/the/fuck?" sasori/pein/hidan said.

Kisame's usually blue face paled and her hurriedly got up and ran to his room.

"That was..." zetsu's black half said.

"Weird" Itachi said.

"Awkward" kakuzu said.

"Fucking nice" hidan said.

Everyone looked at him funny and scooted away.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Sasori-senpai, why was Kisame's pee-pee blue?" Tobi asked innocently.

Sasori turned as red as his hair.

"shut up Tobi" he said.

"Pein-senpai, when konan went into the bathroom yesterday, do you know what I saw?" Tobi asked.

"No, what" Pein raised an eyebrow.

'She doesn't have a pee-pee" he whispered as if it was some strange impossible thing.

"What! I'm going to kill you Tobi!" Pein yelled and chased a screaming Tobi.

"Deidara senpai! Save meeeeeeeeehhhhhh!" he screamed.

The others just had a WTF expression on their faces before they shrugged and walked away.

No one noticed konan still passed out with a perverted smile on her face and blood trickling down her nostril as she dreamed about sharks with big blue cocks.

**So how was that, and about that pee-pee Tobi talked about, those words came from my 3 years old brother. These were his exact words;**

'**Sissy, I saw aunt lily change Natasha's diaper yesterday, and guess what? She doesn't have a pee-pee.' And I thought it was freaking hilarious! Review and make mummy proud. **

**Ja ne**


End file.
